


Hairspray

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, a bit of jackson in chapter 2, blowjob, bottom jinyoung, jealous jb, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: Bambam pulls a prank on Jinyoung. Which turns out better than expected. For Jinyoung, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up w this idea when I was talking to Jes I think? So thank you for inspiring this fic :D
> 
> I actually really like this plot tbh, it might be my favourite work so far
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“Hyung, why won’t you ever dye your hair? Even I’m getting tired of your hair colour…” Bambam whined to Jinyoung.

 

“Bambam, I told you already, I feel like that’s betraying my body...I’ll never change my hair colour. Ever.” Jinyoung stated with a tone of finality, inducing a pout on Bambam’s face. “Fine!” Bambam huffed, gears turning in his head for ways he could prank Jinyoung since he was so true to his words. 

 

Later that night, a figure could be seen creeping around when everyone had fallen asleep already, blindly reaching for the bottle of coloured hairspray he’d hidden under his pillow before the lights went out, stumbling to Jinyoung’s room in the darkness. He snickered to himself, pleased that he’d managed to come up with such an ingenious plan. Sliding the doors to Jinyoung’s room open, he tiptoed in, shaking the can and checking if Jinyoung was awake before spraying it on his hair. Giggling to himself when he finished, he tiptoed out of the room, sliding the door close and hiding the bottle of hairspray well before crawling back into bed.

 

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up with a yawn, stretching himself before getting up and heading to the bathroom sleepily, oblivious to the purple colouring that had set into his hair overnight. Shuffling out of his room with one eye closed, he brought a hand up to his mouth, stifling another yawn. “Oh, sorry!” Jinyoung apologised reflexively when he bumped into someone on the way, not catching their gasp as they took in his appearance. “J-Jinyoung ah, what did you do to your hair?” Jinyoung heard Jaebum ask, opening his eyes slightly to find Jaebum staring at him incredulously, eyes wide open and mouth gaping at him. 

 

Jinyoung suddenly felt self-conscious, assuming that Jaebum was referring to the state of his hair, obviously mussed from sleep judging from his reaction. “Oh, this?” He pointed to the supposed nest on his head. “Yeah...I tend to have bed hair.” Jinyoung mumbled, trying to fight the blush rising on his cheeks from Jaebum’s scrutiny. He’d forgotten that Jaebum would be up early today, so he hadn’t tried to tame the mess on his hair before he exited his room, which he deeply regretted. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t look at him differently now.

 

“N-no...I meant...have you even seen your hair?” Jaebum tore his gaze away from Jinyoung’s hair, looking at Jinyoung in the eye. This close, Jinyoung could see the arousal in his eyes, and he wondered to himself what could have possibly gotten Jaebum so horny in the morning. A hot, steamy dream? He mused to himself, snapping out of his daze when Jaebum pushed him into the bathroom, slamming him against the door. 

 

“Look at your hair. And tell me how in the world I wouldn’t be aroused by this.” Jaebum growled, directing his gaze to the mirror, causing Jinyoung to gasp when he finally realised-- it wasn’t his bed hair, it was his hair  _ colour.  _ He groaned internally, cursing Bambam in his head and hoping fervently that the purple would wash off, not wanting to show his fans his  _ new  _ hair. 

 

_ Wait.  _

 

_ Did Jaebum just say that he got aroused by my purple hair? _

 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum again, finally registering the look in his eyes.  _ Oh. So the arousal was for me. Well then…  _ Jinyoung smirked to himself, deciding to pleasure his boyfriend, sinking onto his knees and pulling Jaebum’s shorts down. He was met with Jaebum’s leaking erection, and Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum questioningly. “No boxers?” He probed, lips quirking up in a smile. 

 

“I-I took them off because I had a wet dream...about you. But I’ll save that for later. Don’t you have a task to do now?” Jaebum answered, hands finding their way into his hair, tugging and pulling him closer to his cock. “Do it already...we don’t have all day before the others wake up and interrupt us. I still want to fuck you.” Jinyoung moaned softly at Jaebum’s words which sent a spark of arousal through his body, causing all his blood to rush down south. 

 

Jinyoung licked at the precum that had formed on the tip of Jaebum’s cock, letting it rest on his tongue as he felt the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock before taking him in all the way and feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He hummed at the sensation, causing vibrations on Jaebum’s cock, the latter tightening his grip on Jinyoung’s hair as he refrained from bucking his hips up, which may have caused Jinyoung to choke. Although Jinyoung probably didn’t have much of a gag reflex. 

 

“Fuck, J-Jinyoung, you should keep your hair colour...you look so good with my dick down your throat, and I bet it’ll look even better when I’m fucking your brains out later!” Jaebum spoke, giving up on holding back and fucking Jinyoung’s mouth relentlessly, letting out a pleased grunt when Jinyoung just  _ took it all _ without gagging even once. 

 

“I’m close, babe…” Jaebum muttered, letting out a low whine when Jinyoung pulled off him instead of bobbing his head on his cock faster. “Sorry, hyung...can’t have you coming down my throat before you even get to the main course, right?” Jinyoung grinned cheekily, letting out a gasp when Jaebum trapped him against the sink, “Bend over. I’m gonna fuck you over the sink so you can see how wrecked you get because of me.” Jaebum reached for the lube on the counter, coating his fingers in it before thrusting them into Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung’s shorts had been taken off sometime earlier (he couldn’t remember), and he was secretly thankful that he’d gotten rid of them already.

 

Jaebum thrusted two, three fingers into Jinyoung and then pulled them out, quickly replacing them with his cock when Jinyoung started whining about how  _ he was ready  _ and Jaebum should just  _ get it on already _ . 

 

“Fuck…you feel so good around me, babe..” Jaebum let out a low moan when he was fully sheathed inside Jinyoung, hands finding their way to Jinyoung’s hair again as he warned, “Hold on tight, I’m not gonna hold back anymore.” Jaebum snapped his hips into Jinyoung, tugging at his hair to get Jinyoung to look into the mirror, “Look at yourself. Look at how ruined you get from my cock.” Jinyoung choked out a moan, barely managing to keep his eyes open at the immense pleasure he was getting from Jaebum thrusting into him, repeatedly jabbing at his prostate.

 

“F-fuck, faster, Jaebum- ahh, fuck!” Jinyoung cried out when he felt Jaebum start pounding harder into him, applying so much pressure on his sensitive bundle of nerves that he felt like bursting. 

 

“Hyung, I’m coming, I’m coming-” Jinyoung barely managed to get out before he was releasing white streaks of come on his stomach. It was then he realised that he’d just come untouched- and apparently so did Jaebum, evident in his drawn out moan when he remembered that Jinyoung hadn’t reached down to touch himself once, the thought of it causing him to reach his own orgasm too. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung ah...you’re such a cockslut, coming from my cock only...I bet you like taking it in both ways at once, don’t you? Such a naughty boy…” Jaebum tsked, albeit happy that Jinyoung had come without having to jerk himself off. He pulled out of Jinyoung, reaching for a washcloth to clean themselves up before the other members started complaining about them taking too long in the bathroom, although he was sure they’d probably figured out what they were doing inside by now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequel some of you asked for. i decided to add it as another chapter instead. but it doesn't feature as much of the other members as i hoped. well, i still hope you like it :')

Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair as he gave himself a once-over, checking his appearance as well as Jaebum’s before shooing him out to start on his usual morning routine. Once he was done washing up, Jinyoung turned to leave the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to start on breakfast, not expecting the others to be up already. In fact, the rest of the members seemed to be waiting for his appearance, giving varied reactions to his new hair. They ranged from ones of utter surprise (Youngjae and Yugyeom’s gaping) to noises of approval (Mark and Jackson’s nodding, “Dude! You should really try out other hair colours, purple suits you well!”) and to finding it absolutely hilarious (Bambam’s evil cackling). But one thing was for sure, they all liked it more than he’d expected, not being able to keep their hands off his hair and starting to be more touchy with Jinyoung. They were unable to tear their eyes off Jinyoung as well, openly staring at him throughout breakfast. Truth be told, Jinyoung was feeling more than awkward when they finally finished eating, all too glad to have an excuse to crawl back into his room and hide. 

 

Jinyoung groaned internally when Mark and Jackson followed him back into the kitchen to do the dishes, patting his butt or hugging him from behind while he was busy washing the dishes. He hoped fervently that Jaebum wouldn’t notice the increase in skinship or that he would be nice enough to let it go. He knew that Jaebum had a jealousy streak as wide as his shoulders, and he sure didn’t want to get on Jaebum’s bad side. However, his hopes were crushed as the members suggested they watch a movie in their dorm after breakfast since it was their day off. Jinyoung prayed that the other members would be sensible enough to not touch him during the movie, but he had no such luck when Jackson took the seat beside him on the couch when they were settling in for the movie. 

 

Jinyoung resisted the urge to facepalm himself; that seat had been meant for Jaebum...he’d thought he’d made a wise decision to sit at the corner of the couch, but now he was trapped between the arm of the couch and Jackson with no space for Jaebum. It was tradition that he sat with Jaebum during movies, he didn’t know why Jackson was being so clingy today--  _ Oh. His new hair _ . Jinyoung sighed, asking Jackson to scoot over to make some space for Jaebum to sit on his left, not even bothering to ask Jackson to sit somewhere else as he knew his efforts would be futile. Jinyoung cringed as he felt Jackson leaning in to grab his arm, resting his head on his shoulder as he tried his best not to tense at the touch, knowing it would hurt his feelings. He sighed as he patted Jackson’s head soothingly before he decided to ask for more, which would definitely get on Jaebum’s nerve. He’d have to give Jackson what he wanted for now.

 

Jinyoung ignored the look of confusion in Jaebum’s eyes as he walked over to the couch, instead patting the empty spot next to him for Jaebum to sit on. Jaebum let out a low grunt of annoyance as he  _ squeezed  _ into the spot; it was a tight fit and Jinyoung’s thighs were pressed up against his. Jinyoung let his thoughts drift as the movie started, paying attention to the movie instead of Jaebum. That was until his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his thighs, pinching roughly at the flesh on the insides of his thighs. Jinyoung gasped as he closed his legs, preventing Jaebum from pinching him again as he turned his attention back to the movie. 

 

He was granted a few minutes of peace before Jaebum’s hand was on his thigh again, this time going under his shorts and pinching him in the same spot before he could stop Jaebum. Jinyoung hissed as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out loud at the pain. “Jaebum, that hurts!” Jinyoung seethed at Jaebum who was now looking straight ahead at the television, obviously ignoring his protests. Jinyoung groaned, he’d just let Jaebum do what he wanted before he got even angrier. Who knows, he might go easy on him later after having tortured him already. So he didn’t complain anymore, letting Jaebum leave marks on the inside of his thighs from his pinches and trying his very best to not get aroused by it as he was still watching the movie. Unfortunately, things did not turn out like he wished and Jinyoung found himself getting unmistakably aroused by Jaebum’s touches. By the time the movie had ended, Jinyoung was no longer paying attention to it, instead focusing on regulating his breaths and trying to keep his whimpers to himself. Jaebum, however, had picked up on every one of his moans and whimpers he’d let out, feeling satisfied with himself. Jaebum stood up when the credits started rolling, excusing himself to his room. A few minutes later, a pair of footsteps could be heard approaching his room, not even knocking before entering. “Hyung, it wasn’t my fault...I told them to stop touching but they wouldn’t listen.” 

 

“It was their fault they couldn’t control themselves but it was because you look so alluring, so it’s your fault you look so good.” 

 

“...okay hyung… what do you want then?” 

 

“Nothing much… just a kiss.” Jaebum closed the distance between them, grabbing Jinyoung’s neck as he crashed his lips down on Jinyoung’s forcefully, kissing him with all his might. Jaebum pushed his thigh between Jinyoung’s legs, lifting it so it was in contact with Jinyoung’s crotch.

 

“I want you to get yourself off just from humping my thigh. I want you to see that only I can reduce you to a such a mess, making you come just from humping on my thigh.” Jaebum smirked, running his hands over Jinyoung’s torso before pulling his shirt off, disconnecting their kiss to get rid of the shirt. He leaned back in, pushing Jinyoung against the wall as his hands found his way to Jinyoung’s nipples, pinching until they were perky and then travelling down to his hips to rub circles into his hipbones. 

 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung whined, it was barely enough for him, but Jaebum just shushed him before moving to suck a hickey into his neck, then his collarbone, and his chest… Jinyoung moaned as he felt a sudden wetness on his nipple, Jaebum’s tongue flicking at it teasingly before biting down on it. Jinyoung threw his head back in pleasure as he started grinding down on Jaebum’s thigh, doing his best to get himself off. Jinyoung swore he saw stars when Jaebum reached around to grab at his ass, kneading the flesh and pushing Jinyoung down on his thigh. 

 

“H-hyung, I’m almost there…” Jinyoung moaned, tilting his neck to give Jaebum more access as Jaebum lowered his head, biting on Jinyoung’s neck to get him to his climax. Jinyoung moaned as he came in his boxers, panting as he recovered from his orgasm. 

 

“Hyung, you forgive me now, right?” 

 

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried. i really did. sorry for uploading this late though, i was um...procrastinating. hehe 
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
